


Crucifix

by Ulquii



Series: FictoberMF18 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crucifix, Day 5, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Fictober, FictoberMF, Like, M/M, Multi, Priest James, Priest Shiro, That kind of, The kind of priest that go and hunt vampires, Unrequited James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Unrequited James Griffin/Shiro (Voltron), Vampire Keith (Voltron), i don't care, it's december now, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: “I wished and prayed to be in your futures...”





	Crucifix

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> I don't know  
> I just did this  
> Because I was hopelessly mad.

He was scared. He couldn't stop trembling at the paralyzing terror.

“J-james... What...?” 

He heard another groan at the same time the crucifix in his hand was showed to them again. 

“N-no... S-shiro...” 

He clenched his teeth, containing a sob, looking down at his weakened body by being in holy land, shivering in pain and fear. He was just in front of him, so close he could touch him if he stretched his arm, so far he wasn’t sure if he was the same incredible person he have known for many years. 

“Shiro... Please...” 

“Shut up,” he heard James spit with disdain, his hand still showing the little rood that he normally had hanging from his neck. 

What was happening was clear for the long experience of defending his life and the church they were in from darkness beings that took the lives from humans. But his emotions scared away the idea from his head, he himself refusing to believe what his eyes were seeing in front of him. 

“James,” he heard him pant, his eyes drowned in pain and tears that didn’t fall, his expression contracted and his gesture to supplicate too weak and fragile, “J-james, please. I’m Keith. Y-you know who I am...” 

He heard his pupil click his tongue, his face turning slightly and hiding the sparkle of pain in his irises. 

James didn’t want that either. 

“You’re not Keith,” he answered harshly, his teeth clenched to the point that his face got sharper in hostility, “You _killed_ Keith. You just pretend to be him, but there’s no humanity in you.” 

“James...” he heard himself whisper, covering up poorly the sobs coming from Keith in the ground, “James, stop.” 

His eyes came up to him, and he clearly saw that his heart was fighting against his logic, against his survival instinct. 

He himself taught him to destroy those non-living that stole lives. Those non-living that seemed to seduce their victims before ending them cruelly. Those non-living that didn’t have anything such as feelings. 

Keith wasn’t one of them. 

“Please,” he murmured, his own eyes getting filled by tears and his throat tightening in a knot that broke his voice, “S-stop... You’re hurting him...” 

And he knew that have arrived to his mind, the hand holding the blessed crucifix halting between being showed to Keith or get put away. He saw him doubt for a moment, his eyes going to Keith sobbing quietly in the ground, curved up over himself and displaying one of his hands in a vain try to protect himself from the silver rood while the other was holding his wounded shoulder, where James had splashed holy water a few seconds before that torture had begun. 

“J-james...” he heard Keith whisper between cries, praying for an opportunity to go away and never come back, praying for one more moment beside Shiro, praying for Shiro's well-being. 

Watching that broke his heart in thousands of pieces. 

“James,” he called him again, his blurred sight because of the falling tears, and his pupil jolted when he looked into his eyes, a gasp escaping when his other hand halted to reach for the blessed gun he had in his belt, his fingers tightening in a fist and turning whitish his knuckles, “Please, James. Don’t hurt him. Please. I beg you. Don’t....” 

James let out a sob himself, the hand holding his weapon going up and wiping the tears that started to come out from his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured in an almost broken voice, breaking totally when he pointed Keith with the gun, Keith still sobbing because of the pain the crucifix caused and completely ignorant of the gun attempting his life. 

“James...” Shiro choked a cry, and he saw him smile between the hiccup of his silent sobbing. 

“I loved both of you,” he confessed looking up to him one more time and sighing labouredly, this time not wiping the tears in his cheeks, “I wished and prayed to be in your futures...” 

Shiro died out a moan, and Keith wailed louder, his voice now lost in unintelligible mumbles. 

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
